


Greater Good

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Doctor/patient (but not really), Fingering, M/M, Medical Procedures, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet tries to come up with a way to help Swerve alleviate his tension, Drift offers to be his guinea pig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greater Good

Drift pressed his forehead against the glass of the medbay door and peeped inside. His finals drooped slightly as he could see Ratchet working away at his desk, just like the several other times he had stopped by to see what he had been up to. He had hoped by mid-day Ratchet would be done on whatever project he was working, but alas, he was not.

            Pressing his head harder into the door, Drift sighed and looked down at his peds. Maybe he should just leave and wait for Ratchet to be done for the night, but he had been working nonstop all day. He certainly needed a break to eat something, or just have a drink with him.

            Stepping back, Drift pushed the keypad button to the medical bay’s door and allowed it to open. He stepped in, arms behind his back with a large smile on his face as he approached.

            "Can I help you Drift?" Ratchet didn't look up from what he had been writing. "You don't have an appointment." 

            "Are you going to say that every time I come in here?" Drift stopped when he was in front of Ratchet’s desk. Sitting himself on the corner, Drift brought his arms around his front and crossed them. "Come have a drink with me Ratch, you've been cooped up in here all day."

            "I can't, I have something that needs to be done." The doctor flipped a paper over and started to work on the next one.

            "What are you doing exactly?" Leaning to the side to get a look at the paper, Drift’s optics narrowed as he saw what looked like a schematic of Swerve’s frame. "Is that-"

            "Swerve, yes." Ratchet flipped over another paper and leaned back in his chair. He rubbed his tired optics, taking in a deep breath and letting his vents waft it out quickly. "Ever since the accident with him, Rung has been seeing to his mental health. Though other things have been suggested to get Swerve back in top shape, Rung has asked me if I could help."

            "I thought Swerve already was back in fit shape. Velocity removed the bullet didn't she?"

            "Swerve doesn't need more surgery. He needs physical contact, something to keep his frame and interfacing needs satisfied." Ratchet nearly jumped from his seat when Drift slammed his hands down on his desk and leaned down to almost press their faces together.

            "You're going to frag Swerve?" There was an awkward moment of silence before Ratchet out his hand on Drift’s face and pushed him back.

            "No." Gathering up the papers he had, Ratchet set them on the center of his desk. "While on earth a long time ago, I had read up a lot of their medical treatments. Their WEB had a fascinating amount of different procedures on all sorts of things. Of course a lot can't be put to use on us because our body types are far too different, but," Ratchet smirked, "I did find something that can be applied to our kind. A medieval medical procedure actually, said to treat hysteria in the female binary with humans. To summarize it in our terms, I will overload Swerve’s frame several times through a pelvic massage."

            Drift rubbed one of his finials and squinted a bit. He wasn't sure what to say but just sat himself back on the edge of Ratchet’s desk.

            "So, you have spent all day trying to figure out how to finger Swerve."

            "No, I have spent all day going over Swerve’s frame because he is also going to get a full body massage along with it to help him relax. I have been analyzing the breaks in his armor. I have never done anything like this before and I just want to make sure it is done right. I have been thinking all day of what kind of technique I should use. This isn't for my pleasure, it's to help Swerve."

            Drift’s finials suddenly perked up a wicked grin split his face. Pushing off of Ratchet’s desk, Drift got down onto his knees and rested his arms on the desk top then put his chin on his arms. He looked up at Ratchet with big blue optics.

            "Oh~ So you need a test subject? Is that it? You know Ratchet, you can poke and prod at my valve to your spark’s content if you want." He stuck out his glossa and gave it a bite.

            "Drift," He couldn't resist those big optics, slowly blinking like some new born fawn that just had his spark fluttering.

            "Come on Ratch, you can poke and prod me all you want so your work is complete and you don't have to sit here anymore. You can try all the things you have been writing down on me and plan out what you're going to do with Swerve, and when you're done and have all the data you need, we can go get a drink."

            Ratchet pinched the bridge of his nose, it would be better for him to have someone to test this out on before Swerve, but Drift was a horrible patient when he was actually a patient. He didn't expect Drift to act the way he knew Swerve was going to considering he would be nervous and hesitant to even do this. Though if it turned out to be successful, Ratchet thought he might open it up for other bots, certainly Fort Max could use one.

            "Fine, but you need to follow my exact instructions. The first step I have is to take an hour long oil bath to help relax your cables. Make sure you relax you can't be off the walls for this. Then come back here and I we will start." Standing up, Ratchet grabbed one of Drift’s finials and have it a hard squeeze. "And don't you dare rev yourself up before we start."

            "Ow! Ow Ow! Alright! I won't." Pulling away and standing up, Drift nursed his finial and headed off to the washracks.

 

* * *

 

 

Oil bath completed, Drift let himself soak for an hour, and he felt pretty good once he had gotten out considering he hadn't realized how stiff his back had grown.

            As Ratchet had instructed, he made no move to rev himself, he simply sank in the oil and just listened to a soft bit of music until the timer went off. Now, he was on his way back to the medical bay. He had to force himself to walk as all he wanted to do was run in and present himself as eager and willing.

            "Just in time." Drift heard Ratchet sit as he gave a light pat to the medical berth’s top. "Come, lay down. How are you feeling?"

            "Pretty good actually. Didn't realize an hour soak in oil would feel that good." A small laugh and Drift laid himself on the berth, not quite sure what to do with his hands he simply kept them rested on his chestplate.

            "Works wonders, doesn't it? Good." Ratchet picked up a small bottle and squeezed its contents onto his hands. "I'm going to coat you in this oil, it will tingle, its fine. I'm going to massage it into your joints and work downward to your panel. If anything feels off or wrong or you just want me to stop, say so." Ratchet really didn't have to say these things to Drift, but when it was Swerve’s turn, he would.

            Taking one of Drift’s hands, Ratchet started to press his thumbs into Drift’s palms and rub deep circles into it. He felt Drift’s hand tense only a moment and then relax.

            "Good." Working down Drift’s arm, he worked his shoulder joint, moving cables around and setting them back into place. Some knots he really had to massage out and he could see Drift stiffen under him when it became a little uncomfortable. "This is probably going to end up being good for you rather than just a test. You're stiff as a damn board." Setting Drift’s left arm down, Ratchet moved to the right and repeated.

            Drift really enjoyed the massage his finials and neck got, and looked up at Ratchet through half cracked optics with this silly grin. Though Ratchet only returned this deadpan look as he tried to remain professional, once in a while one side of his mouth would creep up in a small grin.

            Ratchet moved down, running his hands over Drift’s stomach plating. He paid close attention to it, pressing down the middle in a few locations and then slowly running his hands up and down. The oil he was using made his movements soothing and smooth, allowing him to move up and down quickly and massage lower against Drift’s stomach and sides. Every once in a while he could hear Drift sigh, enjoying the feeling of just being touched and handled carefully.       Once satisfied he had loosened up Drift’s midsection, Ratchet moved down further. He flipped a switch on the side of the table and Drift looked up as his legs suddenly started to part.  As the table separated slightly, it allowed enough space for Ratchet to get in-between his legs without having to put him in stirrups. This way it made it seem less like a pelvic exam, though he figured Drift didn't care either way.

            "Mhm~" Drift bit his lip, his cheeks a light shade of pink. He hoped it was alright now to get a little worked up considering how incredible Ratchet’s hands felt. He almost didn't hear him when he instructed him to open his panel.

            "Come on, open up. Keep your spike panel closed, we are only doing valve work." Withdrawing his servos, Ratchet pressed his thumbs against Drift’s modest plate and massaged into it. The metal was warm and flexed under his touch, earning him a louder groan from above.

            Drift did as instructed and let his panel open, exposing his shimmering valve to the awaiting medic. He was disappointed his spike wouldn't be involved in the procedure, but it faded from his mind when he felt Ratchet set his hands on his inner thighs. 

            "I'm going to massage the outside a little bit, try not to move too much." Drizzling more of that liquid down onto Drift’s awaiting valve, Ratchet very gently started to rub it in. Pressing three servos on each hand into Drift’s soft mesh, he simply went over the sides of the valve and just above it. Now and again he would graze over the lips, pressing into them and finally sliding a servo through them.

            Above, Drift offlined his optics and took in a shaky breath. Already it felt so good, and Ratchet hadn't even penetrated him yet. Something about the way he was just pressing his knuckles into him had his valve clenching on nothing.

            "How does that feel?" He barely heard Ratchet say.

            "G-Good, really good."

            "Am I going to hard?"

            "N-No...it's perfect." It really was, considering the odd amount of heat that was festering in Drift’s groin. He wondered if he could reach overload without Ratchet even getting to the main event. "It feels really good."

            Ratchet smiled, seeing a hint of lubricant starting to bubble at the opening of Drift’s valve, but he ignored it and kept massaging. Drift’s valve was so soft, and warm, welcoming even. Ratchet felt a sudden need to kiss it but this was supposed to be professional and later that night he could ravage Drift all he wanted.

            "Alright, I'm going to start." Sliding his thumbs down between Drift’s valve lips, he parted them slightly to get a good look at Drift’s valve ring. Drift could easily take three of his servos right away, but Ratchet only inserted one for now.

            Above, Drift whined, his hips lifting off the table a bit only for Ratchet’s free hand to push them back down.

            "Relax." Sliding his servo back and forth, Ratchet pressed the tip of his finger against the valve’s lining. It was ridged and soft, and he felt a sudden bump, no doubt about it was Drift’s g-spot. Drift grunted when he touched it, his legs trembling a bit. He only tapped it every few pushes and twists of his hand, keeping the pace slow.

            "Breathe." Ratchet said as he pushed a second servo in, smirking as he listened to Drift’s sudden intake of air. Drift mewled when Ratchet curled his servos to make a beckoning motion, pressing onto Drift’s sweet spot now with a little more intention.

            He felt Drift’s valve clench down on his servos, and the flow of lubricant had significantly increased now as Drift’s frame became hotter and hotter. He was good though, considering he kept his movement to a minimal despite the sudden leg jerks he gave when Ratchet gave his sweet spot a hard poke.

            With his free hand, Ratchet rubbed Drift’s lower abdomen, moving the plating up and down and pressing onto the seams his servos were far too large to fit into. Inside of Drift, Ratchet kept his pace steady, only increasing it once he felt Drift’s valve was slick enough.

            Face turning red when he could hear the loud spongy noise his valve made, Drift slung an arm over his face and panted harder. He would bare his denta from time to time when Ratchet hooked his servos hard and tugged. 

            Ratchet kept his optics on Drift’s valve and his handy work, twisting his wrist from time to time to new areas; to be prodded and toyed with under Drift while he was making loud wet gasps above him.

            "R-Ratch..." A third servo and Drift let his arm slide off his face. Again he let his hips back up and again Ratchet’s free hand kept him held down. "Ratchet! I-I’m close..." Overload just a few thrusts of his hand away, Drift felt a pressure building. The heat rolled up from the tips of his peds all the way through his groin and into his tank where the hot knot wanted to unravel.

            "Relax. Just close your optics and take deep breaths." As Drift looked up at Ratchet and their optics met, Ratchet pushed all three servos to the last knuckle. Seating himself firmly into Drift’s heat, he watched Drift’s face twist and his head flop back.

            Moving his free hand down, Ratchet pressed his thumb to Drift’s outer node and started to tap it tenderly. The action made Drift’s legs jerk with each tap and had him practically drooling. His valve clenched harder, and he squealed, his finials drooping submissively.

"R-Ratchet...can you rub it just...a little harder. Please." Drift chewed on his bottom lip, listening and hearing Ratchet grunt and the pressure on his node increase.

             His tank swelled, overload hot and ready in his tank as Ratchet drilled his hand into him faster and faster. Fluids splattered all over, and Drift saw stars start to shoot across his vision.

            "Gah!~" Drift twisted hard, his optics shooting open and his mouth gasping. No sound escaped him, not even as Ratchet kept dragging his hand in and out of his valve to increase the intensity of the overload. "Mnh!~" Fluid spurt from all angles of Drift’s valve around Ratchet’s servos, soaking the berth below and Ratchet’s hand.

            As Drift’s frame settled back down, Ratchet slowed his hand movement down, carefully withdrawing and starting to massage the outer lips once again. Now the mesh was boiling, and Ratchet smiled at how Drift’s valve twitched and clenched in aftershock. Fluids glittered along Drift’s inner thighs, and Ratchet could hear his vents pop open and expel a breath he had been holding in.

            "Drift?" Ratchet's voice was soft. "How are you feeling?" He kept his hands working, playing with Drift’s pelvic armor and sliding his hands up and down Drift’s belly a few times. He let them rest on the armor a moment, just feeling Drift take deep shaky breaths.

            "Good" He felt heavy, and a bit groggy, though none the less wonderful. "Swerve’s lucky if he gets prescribed that every week." A small laugh and Drift felt Ratchet’s hand leave the area around his valve. The table shifted back to normal and his legs came together while Ratchet moved to his side to give his damp cheek a tender kiss. "Does Swerve get one of those too?"

            "Only you." Setting his hands down on top of Drift’s, Ratchet laced their servos together and gave a small squeeze. With his other hand, he gently ran his servos up and down Drift’s finial.

            "You know what I think?" Drift hauled himself onto his side, pressing his face into Ratchet’s chest.

            "Hmm?"

            "I think, you and I should do a more invasive exam later tonight in my hab? Hmm? Except this time, I get to be the doctor and you get to be the stressed out patient needing some relief." Drift smiled as he felt Ratchet bite the top of his finial and then give it a loving kiss.


End file.
